


深夜幻想-路人迪-活色生香

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 建议大家都去看看那个采访照片





	深夜幻想-路人迪-活色生香

#深夜幻想  
#活色生香  
#路人迪 是真的路人

拍摄安排在一间私人酒店的套房里。  
迪巴拉换上了准备好的风衣，他靠在栏杆上，望着远处的教堂尖顶。摄影师半跪着拍下这一幕，他情不自禁地赞美：“很好。美极了。”男孩脸上露出了笑容，他又换了一个姿势，继续保持着自信的姿态。  
阳台上的拍摄结束，迪巴拉走进房间，脱下了身上的风衣外套。拍摄的服装有的来自赞助商外借，而他身上一套合体的西装则是自己的收藏。他坐在沙发上，有一搭没一搭的和摄影师聊天，一边按照要求摆出姿势。  
“你可以更放松一些，”摄影师低头看了看相机里的照片，微皱着的眉头说，他是个严苛的人，在业内小有名气，“也许我们得再多拍几张。”  
“当然没问题。”迪巴拉笑着说，他一贯的脾气很好。周围的工作人员都笑着看他，这无疑有一些使他紧张。  
“我们接下来不需要换衣服了，”那位摄影师突然说，“也许人少一些你会状态更舒服。”  
周围的人都明白他的意思，于是负责化妆和服装整理的助手们纷纷离开，把豪华的房间留给摄影师。  
空旷下来的房间并没有让迪巴拉感到更轻松，相反，他觉得自己更加燥热一些。摄影师用审视的目光盯着他，意大利男人看上去比他大了不少，有一双深邃的蓝色眼睛，他的目光扫过的时候，迪巴拉觉得自己如同赤裸，被剖开看得一清二楚。他不知道自己为什么会有这样的感觉，但这并不坏，他想，如果只有两个人的话。  
摄影师让他靠在沙发上又拍了几张照片，又摇头说没有感觉。感觉？迪巴拉毕竟不是专业的模特，他也许是运动员中擅长表现自己的一个，却很难理解艺术家的表达。  
高大的男人指了指床，铺着白色床单的宽松的大床，说：“到那里去。”  
迪巴拉站起来，当他从男人身边走过的时候，男人身上的淡淡的古龙水味令人觉得温暖，他听话的坐到了床上，但有些别扭地不知道该怎么样摆姿势。  
男人没有急着指导他，而是转身在房间里走来走去，他从桌子上拿过报纸、杂志，还有装着早餐的托盘，他把这些东西放在床上，让这张床看上去复杂了一些。他说：“放松下来，试着想象你是早上起床的时候。”  
迪巴拉皱了皱眉头，他的早晨？当然，他还是颇有天赋的，往后靠在了床头，将自己的身体稍稍打开，显露出自然的姿态。  
摄影师的嘴角上扬，他很喜欢这个男孩的聪明，他飞快的拍下一些照片，然后不断地去指导他：“试着抬一抬头，更犀利一些，然后看向我。”  
他们隔着镜头对视。意大利男人不得不承认这是一双漂亮到极致的眼睛，他已经跪在了床上，方便寻找合适的角度，他故意往前挪了一些，就这样贴近男孩，继续拍摄着他的样子。  
“你的腿，可以曲起，”男人在镜头里审视着，他说话的声音很有磁性，意大利语说得就像在吟诵圣歌，“再往边上打开一些。”  
迪巴拉听话的这样做了，但男人并不喜欢他的动作，这只是架起了腿，但在镜头里不够美感。于是摄影师干脆用手背抵着迪巴拉的膝盖调整了一下他的姿势，隔着上乘布料的西裤，他体会到了一点点男孩的体温。  
阿根廷人眨了眨眼睛，他把腿往旁边侧了些，然后盯着拍摄的镜头。他看起来太美了，脸颊的线条，身体的姿态，以及眼神里的宁静和专注。  
他们又拍摄了几张照片，迪巴拉随着摄影师的要求侧躺在床上，翘起脚假装看报纸。这画面温柔得超过想象。男人说：“把你的鞋子脱了，保罗。”  
穿着深色袜子的脚踩在床单上，迪巴拉隐隐觉得事情在往一些不太正常的方向滑去，但他还不想阻止。他按照男人的要求双腿交叠，往后伸展着。照片里的男孩有些纯真的面容，眼神也无邪至极，他翻了个身趴在床上，因为贴身的剪裁，腰臀的曲线非常的明显。摄影师拍下了这一幕，他听到自己鬼使神差地说：“回头看。”  
迪巴拉回头的眼神被定格在照片里，那并不是一无所知的眼神，反而是了然的。他了然自己的艳丽色彩，又了然男人无法自拔的沦陷。  
男人的手有意无意的在他身上游走，他就像一只慵懒的猫，舒展着身体。他不介意男人抚摸他的结实的大腿肌肉，也不介意男人故意的指出想看他的小腿纹身。他甚至自然的脱掉了自己的西装外套和马甲，又甩掉了裤子。  
他只剩一件白色的衬衫、内裤和袜子在身上。  
谁都知道这不是拍摄范围之内。  
意大利男人尽情的用眼睛留下这美好的画面，男孩的脚踝很细，被袜子包裹着，他故意抓住那里。然后看迪巴拉挣扎的时候有意无意的蹭过自己的大腿和下身。他呼吸粗重，却依然不乏玩一场游戏的耐心。  
他说：“最后一组照片，好吗？”  
迪巴拉仰躺在床上，他的白衬衫被解开了领口的扣子，略显凌乱，他的双腿必须往两侧张开，因为男人就这样跪在他的两腿之间，侵略性的压迫着他。镜头对准了他的脸，那张漂亮的令人惊叹的脸。  
“得更有张力一些，”男人还在发号施令，哪怕他们的下半身已经严丝合缝地贴在一起，他用左手握住迪巴拉的手腕，迫使他抬起手臂交叉被固定在头顶，那是一个近乎于献祭的姿势，“看镜头，想象着你现在在看一个侵犯你的人。”  
这个比方很得体。迪巴拉心想，他眼里写满了无辜的纯洁，就像羊羔在望向祭坛。他的长长的睫毛，有些无助的微张的嘴唇，和那双眼睛，构成了一张惊人的照片。  
在镜头之外，迪巴拉的白衬衫下摆已经被掀起，男人的手尽情的抚摸着触感绝佳的腹肌。  
“如果你要说拒绝，这是最后一次机会。”男人看了一眼照片，他伸手把相机放在床头。迪巴拉还保持着两手交叠在头顶的姿势，但脸上的神情不再是无辜的迷茫，而是淡淡的微笑。  
他的内裤被扒掉，借着这个姿势，男人俯下身去舔他的会阴。那里已经濡湿了，意大利人的胡子刮过迪巴拉的大腿内侧，刻意的把舌头送进去，顶着男孩的敏感点舔舐。  
“噢，别这样…”迪巴拉的嗓子喑哑了，他说着，伸手去抓男人的头发。他的白衬衫挂在手臂上，随着动作越发皱起来。  
男人控制着他的双手，不许他乱动。迪巴拉只好被动的顺从，被舔得湿漉漉的小穴接纳了粗大的分身，他无从动手，只能扭动着在床单上试图迎合。那双吸引人的绿色宝石般的眼睛因为情欲而迷离，意大利人忍不住一次又一次去亲吻他的眼睑、眉骨、鼻尖和嘴唇。  
迪巴拉喘着气在细密的亲吻间发出求饶声，他说：“慢一点…拜托。”  
结束的时候天色已经暗下，隔着薄纱窗可以看见远处的灯光，他们躺在那张乱的不成样的床上。迪巴拉的腿间沾满了液体，男人在他意乱情迷的时候又按着人舔了几回，还把他的体液抹在迪巴拉的腿上。  
他累极了，一根手指也不想动。但年长的男人侧了侧身，搂着他缓慢的抚摸着他的后背，然后将食指轻松的送入了刚才被过分使用的小洞。  
“别…”他用气声说，眼神可怜的要命。但他的嘴唇立刻被男人的手指堵住了，那些混合的液体被塞进他的嘴里，他眨了眨眼睛，吮吸着男人的指节。  
他的腿搭在男人的小腿上，这可不是拒绝。


End file.
